


Forgotten

by zooniah



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, How Do I Tag, Implied Drug Use, Mentions of Death, Sad, ben hargreeves - Freeform, im sorry if this hurt you but i dont think its too sad, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, random shit I thought of, took me like 10 minutes to write but i was bored and love tua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zooniah/pseuds/zooniah
Summary: Why Ben stays.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if it's Hargreeves or Hargreaves because I'm being told/am reading different things can someone please confirm?  
> Also I didn't edit this so don't shit on me- i've been too busy reading sad Klaus stuff and crying

Ben hated Klaus’ habit. But sometimes he was thankful for it. Because Klaus would forget to ask the important questions. Like why Ben stayed. 

Ben assumed that Klaus came to his own conclusions. Probably that Ben stayed to make sure that Klaus didn’t do anything too stupid. Or maybe Klaus just assumed that he stayed because the two were always close and Ben didn’t want to be alone. Or maybe even just because he knew none of the others would really care about Klaus and he wanted to make sure he’d be okay. And he wanted to make sure that Klaus didn’t do stupid shit and he knew that he had to be his voice of reason. Whatever conclusion Klaus reached, he was happy enough with it because he never brought it up.

Ben was glad that Klaus never brought it up. It would have been a bit embarrassing. Actually, maybe less embarrassing and more uncomfortable. 

Because Ben stayed because he didn’t want to be forgotten. It was as simple as that. 

Yeah, there was a statue in his honour, but all his siblings had moved out and he’d assumed that his father rarely went to go check it. Not that Ben had cared enough to prove himself right. That statue meant nothing. 

And he was never particularly close with any of his other brothers and sisters. Of course, they all mourned his death… in their own ways. But then buried it deep and rarely spoke about it. He became the elephant in the room.

He was close with Klaus, of course. But Klaus was usually sky high. Ben loved his brother, but he did often wonder- if he wasn’t with Klaus most of the time, would Klaus eventually forget him? Would his face get lost in the Haze?

Ben wasn't sad about it. He’d had a while to mourn his own death, to come to terms with it. Having Klaus helped. But that didn’t mean that a sudden flash of emotion wouldn’t flush through his veins. Like everytime Klaus almost dies and he feels an ache in his chest, and then relief when he survives, and then anger because Klaus almost joined him. And anger when Klaus throws money and his life away on drugs- life. His life. That Ben doesn't have. Of course, Ben understands. And he hates himself for thinking that- Mr Hargreaves fucked them all up and they each found their own coping mechanisms. But that doesn’t change the fact that sometimes Ben gets angry because he can see everyone else make a shit show of their lives when his was taken away.

Ben doesn’t want to be forgotten. Not that it would be uncommon in their family. For example- Vanya, her entire life. Or Five after he disappeared. Or Klaus when he was kidnapped and got taken back in time to fight in a war. When things like that happen, Ben feels selfish and stupid- it’s one thing to be forgotten when dead, but to be forgotten when living must feel a hundred times worse. 

There are many reasons as to why Ben Hargreaves stayed. No wanting to be forgotten is one of them.


End file.
